


【Gelphie】Setaria Viridis

by Amorrd



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 迷之视角。前半段为对话体（？），内含大量剧透，主要角色死亡时间线在《奥茨国的格琳达》之后。音乐剧部分剧情有改动。稻草人、铁皮人和胆小狮沿续绿野仙踪设定。因为po阅读版本问题人名均采用中文。有奥茨玛x多萝茜的私设，注意避雷她们属于彼此，ooc属于我
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Princess Ozma, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 1





	【Gelphie】Setaria Viridis

我有一个朋友。或者说，我有过一个朋友。  
说实话，现在想想看，当时我真是脑子一抽才选择和她做朋友——长的不好看，胸还平，倔的要死。就像厕所里的石头一样。  
我本来是想羞辱她的。用一顶丑陋的帽子。我说了吧她脑子不好使——什么我没说？哦，那我现在补上。这个脑子不好使的家伙还以为我是在和她示好。作为回礼，她向我们校长提出让我加入她的单独补习。  
很好笑是不是，我可爱的公主殿下？我知道这很难让人相信，亲爱的。事实上我并没有好好念书。虽然我很想参加校长的魔法补习，但是你知道，上学的时候总会有些东西比课堂更有意思。你笑了，亲爱的，我知道你明白我在说什么。  
然后，然后我那位朋友，真的戴着那顶帽子来参加晚会了。理所当然她被嘲笑了。  
可是那家伙才不在乎呢。如果那时候有记忆水晶我真的应该录下来给你看看——她简直像只跳舞的母鸡。不，比丽娜(①)，我没有冒犯你的意思；那滑稽极了。  
真滑稽，不是吗？  
  
我和她一起跳了。  
  
怎么，孩子，很难想象伟大的格琳达跳母鸡舞的场面？哈，我自己也是。那时候我也是个大小姐；我从来没跳过那么滑稽的舞蹈，真的，其实在舞会上这么做挺失礼的，那还是我当时男朋友的舞会。可是，管他呢。那时候我想去他的吧。艾菲是一个好姑娘，一个好姑娘不应该被那样对待。  
你问我有没有被其他人用异样的眼光看待？当然有，亲爱的。我朋友很多，她们纷纷用目光制止我。眉梢都挂着「嘿，你真的要和她一起跳舞？她就是个青椒，你自己说的，嘉琳达」。  
让一切都见鬼去吧，伟大的格琳达从不在意别人怎么看。  
从这晚开始我们就成了朋友——顺带一提舞会很成功。那群家伙马上就和我们一起跳那个蠢爆了的母鸡舞了——不，比丽娜，我没有羞辱你。  
我们的感情很好。她是我见过魔法天赋最高的女巫，饭后睡前她总会辅导我。哦，哦，多萝茜，说了不要那样看我。我也不是生下来就会魔法的。  
而我，我教她如何打扮。  
你笑了，亲爱的。我承认我存了点恶作剧的心思。就那么一点，甜心。她其实很可爱，真的。那些固执尖锐只是她的保护壳。只要你肯在那外壳上轻轻敲两下，问句「我能进来吗？」，她就会主动为你打开通往她内心的大道。  
  
那是我最快乐的一段日子。我和我的朋友，我的男朋友，我们每天都混在一起。费耶罗风趣幽默，艾菲博学多闻。老天，当时我觉得我是整个奥茨国最幸福的人。我被这世上最伟大的两个人宠着。  
是的，宠着。  
哦，你可能不是很明白亲爱的。费耶罗作为男朋友宠我无可厚非，但事实上，艾菲远比费耶罗宠爱我。  
她的父亲虽为领主却并不爱她，更别说她还有个不能行走的妹妹跟我们一起念书。她很忙，真的。可是她还会想尽办法满足我那些稀奇古怪的愿望。  
看见柜子里那根镶着蓝宝石的水晶魔杖了吗？那是她送我的生日礼物。还有那个翡翠发饰，真丑，真的。绿色，她喜欢绿色。不过不得不承认，那个发饰很搭我的一条白裙子。艾菲的审美还是有救的。  
你说那瓶绿色？  
……那是她的遗物。  
  
没什么，无需道歉，亲爱的。  
  
我刚刚说到哪了？我最快乐的时光。是的，没错，那段日子棒极了。简直就是暴风雨前的宁静。  
你问什么是暴风雨？  
  
暴风雨就是我的朋友和我男朋友互通心意。  
  
我真应该把你现在的模样录下来，陛下看见一定会很开心。可惜现在我没什么力气。  
  
这没什么可惊讶的，亲爱的。我又不是瞎子，男朋友对我的冷淡我完全看在眼里。相反，他对艾菲越来越热情，都赶上我们俩刚好上的时候了。  
我情商没那么低，多萝茜，怎么来说我当年也是Drama Queen 。  
……  
………………  
好吧好吧我承认恋爱中的女人比较傻，跟个丢了罐子的平顶头人(②)一样。  
我没有怀疑过——可以说我不想去怀疑。谁会想同时失去爱人和朋友呢？  
尤其是在我的朋友即将远离我的时候。  
艾菲，我亲爱的艾菲，我的朋友。我那即将拜大巫师为师的朋友。她是世界上最好的人。她对我说：  
「你愿意和我一起走吗？」  
  
没错，就是那个大巫师，后来被你打败的那个。  
接下来和你当初遇见大巫师的时候很像，不过不同的是那次他是他自己从那些蠢爆了的玩具后走出来的。  
他把奥茨国的那些会说话的动物圈禁，想建造一支私人军队。那需要魔法。可你也知道，那时候我们伟大的朋友什么都会，就是不会魔法。  
于是他请求我朋友的帮助：那本《魔法宝典》曾经是奥兹的。他把它给了她。我那急于表现自己的朋友试了——然后给那些猴子变出了翅膀。  
看你的表情你是想起了什么？大概就是你想的那样。  
艾菲很聪明，她一下就看穿了对方，而且发现了他根本不会魔法的事实。艾菲，我正直、善良、富有同情心的朋友，理所当然的，拒绝了奥兹的狼狈为奸。  
当然，她被通缉了，还被卫兵追捕，像你那时候一样。不同的是那时候你还可以来我这避难，可艾菲不行，她只能东躲西藏。  
  
……你问我？  
我成为了奥兹的手下。  
  
我知道这很难让人相信——嘿，多萝茜？甜心？别这样，我知道，我知道这说出去都没人信。伟大的格琳达曾经给大骗子打过工——好吧你想笑就笑吧。  
  
那时候我并不强大。魔法也是半吊子，可我爱慕虚荣。亲爱的。我出生在一个贵族家庭，对我们来说，荣誉高于一切。  
我想出人头地。我想站在权利的巅峰，听人们赞颂我，无人不识女巫格琳达之名。  
艾菲，我最最亲爱的朋友，她却想拯救这个国家。她想把动物从大巫师的奴役中解放出来。  
她是如此的伟大，让人敬爱。我和她比起来是多么的不值一提。  
然而我的艾菲，她拉着我的手说：  
「我希望你能快乐。」  
「哪怕卑躬屈膝，也要实现你的抱负。」  
「我只能希望这么做你能幸福。」  
  
这是第一次，有人承认我的野心。  
  
不要露出那样的表情，多萝茜。我的男朋友？他啊。没什么好提的。  
我在校长——她后来升官，成了大巫师的公关主任——和大巫师的包装下成了至善女巫，类似于你们那个世界的偶像。一种精神支柱。每天宣扬真善美。  
挺傻的。  
好吧好吧亲爱的，如果你一定要在我前男友这事上纠缠不休那我就告诉你。他那时候成了士官长，和我在翡翠城人民面前订婚了。  
……  
没错，他把我甩了。  
  
费耶罗和艾菲在了一起。当着好多人的面，费耶罗，我的男朋友，和我曾经的朋友私奔了。  
我从来都不知道他们什么时候有了这么好的关系。我的男朋友抛下我，在众人面前宣布他的真爱是艾菲，他为了她可以不顾一切。  
哈，多么伟大的爱情。  
而我呢？我是多么丑陋啊，在知情人看来。我背叛了我的朋友，连和她一起走的勇气都没有。翡翠城的人们把这件事当成饭后谈资——「可怜的格琳达」。他们这么称呼我。但是他们也在羡慕这种爱情——「真是浪漫的爱情」。  
是的，他们称赞艾菲和费耶罗的爱情。  
浪漫。  
他们这么说。  
多么浪漫的爱情，为了她可以和世界为敌，为了她可以不顾一切，为了她可以放下家族荣耀。  
是了，费耶罗如此伟大，如此英勇。  
而格琳达，不过是一个，被费耶罗甩了的不幸女孩罢了。  
亲爱的，你看起来似乎并不赞同。你问费耶罗的家族？我不清楚，反正现在翡翠城的贵族里没有他的姓氏了。喝口果汁吧多萝茜，降降火气，你的两颊都鼓起来了。  
接下来？我想想看。对，我很生气，在大巫师一筹莫展时提出利用艾菲的妹妹来逼她现身。娜瑟罗，艾菲的小妹妹，可怜的女孩。她没有办法站起来，是只能坐在轮椅上的姑娘。你见过她，亲爱的，就是你第一天来到奥茨国被你的房子砸死的那个。  
很惊讶，是不是？我们确实想用娜瑟罗引艾菲出来，但我发誓，我格琳达并没有伤害娜瑟罗的意思。  
……  
就算娜瑟罗是东方女巫。  
  
她是艾菲的妹妹，我不想伤害她。  
  
最后你也知道了，娜瑟罗死了。艾菲以为是我干的——她以为是我故意召来龙卷风，用她妹妹的死逼她现身。  
……啊，她真是太高看我了。  
那时候的我怎么会用那么强大的魔法，我可是连个晚礼服都变不出来。  
是校长。  
  
她就像条毒蛇一样喷射毒液，老天，可真刻薄。我又不是好捏的柿子，反击的话也没好听到哪去。再然后我们两个就像小孩子一样，将魔杖扔到一边互相揪住对方的头发，打的不可开交。  
堂堂南方女巫和西方女巫用武力解决问题，真是……现在想想都丢人。  
再然后？那就非常老套了亲爱的。我被人跟踪，那帮人抓住了艾菲。艾菲以为我背叛了她，彻彻底底。她那时候的表情我这辈子都忘不了；我从来没想到会从她的脸上看见那种表情，哪怕是她听闻娜瑟罗的死讯——充斥着绝望、痛苦，还有难以置信。  
……  
…………  
她以为我背叛了她。  
……  
  
我怎么会背叛她。  
  
就在这时费耶罗来了——他确实是个英雄，女孩梦中的那种。会在危机时刻从天而降，拿着他那杆火枪，将心爱之人护在身后，威风凛凛的像头狮子。  
他是那么勇敢，一个人跟军队抗争。「让艾芙芭走！」他这么说。  
直到被残忍的挂在十字架上他也没有低头，固执地看向西方。那是艾芙芭所在的地方。  
……爱情。令人歌颂的爱情。  
不，我没有嫉妒艾菲。真的。我不是他命中的那个人，我不嫉妒。  
……  
我嫉妒的是费耶罗。  
我嫉妒他的勇气，嫉妒他得到艾菲的青睐。原本，原本艾菲最重要的人是我。  
我憎恶他，同时也憎恶我自己。  
丑陋、肮脏、苟延残喘。  
  
谢谢你的水，亲爱的。  
  
你已经猜到艾菲是谁了是不是？没错，就是你用水消灭掉的那位西方女巫。  
不要道歉，亲爱的，这是艾菲的决定。我无权干预。  
是的，后来我们和好了。艾菲是我的朋友，我有很多朋友，但她永远是最重要的那个。还有费耶罗。虽然我们分手了，但他依然是我的朋友。  
我无法看着众人杀掉艾菲。她是无辜的，我不能，我不能眼睁睁看着她死去！  
我去找了她。  
我成功说服了她，她放弃复仇。讽刺的是那些所谓的「讨伐军」没有放过她，他们大摇大摆，从正门进来——那是我亲爱的艾菲放他们进来的。  
她不想杀人，真的，哪怕是娜瑟罗的死，哪怕她以为费耶罗也死了。她都没有真正下决心去杀人。  
你说为什么你没看见我？噗，亲爱的，我就在上面。关你的地窖上面。我来的时候艾菲刚斥责完你，是，她让你还鞋的时候。  
  
……天啊，亲爱的，你是在哭吗？别哭，不要道歉。我没有责怪你的意思，艾菲也是。那是我们自己的选择。  
她要我答应她，不要暴露自己。她不希望别人知道我和她的关系。至于她怕水……那是她散播的谣言，不然艾菲怎么洗澡。那桶水里有东西，亲爱的。她是自杀的。  
……不要自责了，亲爱的，看见你哭成这样陛下会杀了我的。嗯嗯，是，奥茨玛打不过我，她毕竟是女王嘛我还是要让着她的。  
我当时在哪？在角落里，她的动物朋友用帘子遮住了我，比较隐蔽没人看见。  
……  
…………  
  
……你真残忍，多萝茜。  
  
有时候我真是恨死了你这直爽。  
  
有多难过？心都要碎了的难过。你有过那种感觉吗？自己最爱的人在面前哀嚎、翻滚、最后什么也没剩下。  
你能听见血肉蒸发的声音，空气中弥漫着皮肉融化的恶心味；你却什么也做不到，只能坐在角落里小心翼翼不让别人发现，眼泪都不能流，拳头咬的鲜血淋漓。  
因为你无能为力。  
哪怕后来你站在奥茨国的顶端，名字载入史册，魔法无人能及，你也不能将真相公之于众，任凭后人唾骂你置于心尖的那个人。  
你只能缄默。  
政治，因为政治。因为大局。  
  
我是多么庆幸你有奥茨玛，我亲爱的多萝茜。因为你不用卷进肮脏的勾心斗角，不用考虑那些让你痛苦不堪却不得不做的事。  
我也庆幸奥茨玛有你，因为你的存在，她才能无畏风雨。  
我是如此的爱着、羡慕着你们。  
  
我拿到了《魔法宝典》，说句实话这书简直像为我量身定制的。用你们那的说法就是：我魔法提升的跟坐了火箭一样。  
我本该把大巫师驱逐的，但那不是我的工作。那是你的，亲爱的。所以我只是威胁了他一顿，然后在南方自己给自己规划了领地。他不敢找我，他知道发生了什么。所以我那段日子才过的那么逍遥。  
你还记得校长吗？没错，就是那个擅长天气魔法的女巫，让你来到奥茨国和杀死娜瑟罗的那个黑手。  
你是不是很好奇她既然那么强大为什么后来没出现过？  
我杀了她。  
她爱大巫师，老天，真是个瞎子。哪怕知道那家伙不会魔法就是个骗子她也坚贞不渝。一开始她还喊着「一切都是我做的！和大巫师没关系！」，在知道我不会伤害大巫师后就跑了。  
那个时候你在往翡翠城前进，我在满世界抓那个女巫。所以那时候我没有办法帮助你，亲爱的。  
你们过来避难的前一天我才解决她。她是非常强大、战斗经验也极为丰富的女巫。可以说，那是我一生中最艰辛的一战。  
你问她怎么死的？亲爱的，你还是不知道为好。虽然人们总称呼我为至善女巫，可我也是有小脾气的。贵族总是知道点那么见不得人的手段。  
后来你就知道了，我帮助了你们，赶跑了那个骗子，送你回了家。再后来找到了奥茨玛女王。  
  
怎么，亲爱的，你欲言又止，还有什么想知道的吗？  
……费耶罗？  
……他啊。  
他没死，我悄悄放了他，人们看见的死尸是我施的障眼法。  
后来他怎么样我不知道。我以为他早就来找艾菲了，鬼知道他跑去了哪。  
  
这不是你想问的？还有什么？问吧，亲爱的，再不问就没什么机会了。  
……  
  
我讨厌你，多萝茜。  
  
……我爱她。  
我爱艾芙芭。  
像铁皮人爱尼米艾米，像亨利爱艾姆，像你爱奥茨玛。  
我爱她。  
我一直以为是因为费耶罗——我以为我爱费耶罗，事实上我确实爱过他。但那是很久以前的事。  
我以为我嫉妒的是艾芙芭，憎恨的是艾芙芭，羡慕的是艾芙芭。后来我才知道，那全都是费耶罗。  
我嫉妒他和艾芙芭互通心意，憎恨他一副艾芙芭爱人的模样指责我，羡慕他和艾芙芭真的在了一起。  
我不是那个，她命中注定的人。  
可是太迟了，多萝茜，太迟了。等到军队前去讨伐她我才认清自己的心，半吊子的我只能眼睁睁看着她离去。我什么也做不了。  
……怎么又哭了。  
哦，多萝茜，给我留点面子好吗？真是，你全都识破了呢。  
我对别人说艾芙芭是我的垫脚石，是我爬上顶端必须的牺牲品，别人抹黑她的时候我从来不会像费耶罗一样站出来……  
因为我爱她。  
我想保护她。  
  
可是到头来，没有人相信我。  
  
连我自己都不信。  
谁会眼睁睁看着想保护的人死去而无动于衷呢？  
所以我对自己说，我不爱她。  
  
在她生命最后一刻我说：「我有很多朋友，但你，永远是最重要的那个。」  
其实我想说：「我有很多朋友，但你不是。你是我爱的人。」  
可我最后也没能开口。  
我从来不是什么勇者，多萝茜，我有一身强大的魔力，却没有你那样的勇气。  
我是个懦夫。  
  
你知道吗？承认自己是懦夫，远比承认自己爱她要容易的多。  
  
我多想告诉她，你是我这一生见过最美丽的姑娘，就像翡翠一样漂亮。  
再也没有机会了。  
再也没有了。  
再也不会有了。  
  
也许在那边，我才能告诉她吧。  
不，算了。费耶罗可能也在。她是个长情的姑娘，告诉她只会给她带来麻烦。  
瞧你的表情，亲爱的。  
不是所有的爱都能说出来。  
因为我爱她，才不能告诉她。  
  
如果再有一次机会？如果再有一次机会的话……  
  
我还是会选择，不抓住她的手。

  
眼泪顺着绿色鹰钩鼻滴落，一滴一滴，在已经暗下去的记忆水晶上摔的粉碎。  
奥茨国的公主没什么表情，只是眼眶微红。她的目光罕见的带了几分憎恶。  
「这就是格琳达最后一面。」当晚南方女巫就咽下最后一口气。  
多萝茜不喜欢这个叫艾芙芭的女巫。不是因为对方的肤色——比她奇怪的朋友多了去了。她厌恶的是女巫的隐瞒。  
「她在最后都在想着你。」  
多萝茜声音很轻，轻如薄刃，刺进心口又稳又准。  
女巫几乎站立不稳。她脚步踉跄，撑着墙壁勉强稳住身形。记忆水晶险些从颤抖不已的掌心滑落。  
多萝茜拉低帽檐。她一身黑裙，不施粉黛，脸白的吓人，黑眼圈愈发明显。  
「她本以为能在那个世界见到你，却没想到，」奥茨国的公主微微仰头，宛如天鹅仰颈，傲慢至极不屑至极。  
「那个世界只有她一个人。」  
她嘲讽一笑。  
「死后你都不曾放过她。」  
  
艾芙芭哇的吐出一口血。  
至始至终多萝茜都是那个高傲的模样，那副冷漠居然有了几分格琳达的样子——南国女巫不笑的时候眉眼都是冷的，一垂眼一抬眼让觊觎奥茨的军队溃不成军。  
在多萝茜眼里格琳达一直都是强大的代名词。她和奥茨玛被困在水下时女王拉着她的手说没事的多萝茜有格琳达在呢，格琳达一定会来救我们。  
格琳达那么强大、那么美丽，她几次将奥茨国从水火中拯救出来。  
……她何曾哭的像个受尽委屈的孩子一样！  
多萝茜从来，从来都不知道格琳达还有那般青葱的岁月——每天忙着参加宴会打扮自己，快乐的像个百灵鸟一样。挽着好友的手臂穿过校园，嘴里还哼着歌。  
和万千普通的少女没什么两样，甚至更为娇宠。  
……这样一个泡在蜜里长大的女孩子是怎样孤身一人在诡谲阴暗的宫廷里活下去？她又是怎样一步步，变成了那个她们熟识的格琳达？  
没有人知道。  
那些辛酸的、黑暗的过去被一层一层封装，和格琳达一起，长眠在奥茨国的土地里。  
奥茨国没有死亡——这是奥茨玛上台后女神降下的祝福。可格琳达拒绝了这份祝福。  
她的面容还是那么年轻，可内里早已苍老不堪。昨晚她连手指都抬不起来——气若游丝，一点一点，把故事讲述完。  
格琳达的故事里全是艾芙芭。  
她最美好的朋友，她最伟大的朋友，她愧对的朋友。  
也是她暗恋一生的人。  
那些悲伤的、黑暗的过去，只字未提。她是怎么在大巫师和校长眼皮子底下给艾芙芭传递消息，是怎么顶住费耶罗的恶言恶语，竟一点都没有提。  
一点都没有提。  
  
格琳达下葬的时候，多萝茜伏在她身上痛哭流涕。  
她带着那么多无人知晓的故事离去，可她在死的瞬间是笑着的，她以为她终能见到她爱的人。  
可那个人，却苟延残喘至今。  
多萝茜怎能不恨。  
  
艾芙芭一步一步走向格琳达的墓碑。几十米的道路她走的跌跌撞撞，那一瞬在艾芙芭眼里这条路漫长的看不见尽头。  
大理石制的墓碑冷的刺骨，她却像没有感觉一样，指尖在墓志铭上流连。  
「这里长眠着伟大的南方女巫格琳达，她曾数次拯救奥茨国。她忠诚的朋友们留。」  
多萝茜的声音悠悠地从后面飘来。  
  
「她来拯救奥茨国，谁来拯救她。」  
  
艾芙芭一点一点弯下腰，她一点一点把冰冷的墓碑抱在怀里，仿佛拥抱的是格琳达冷透的身体。那个姑娘曾经冒着被发现的危险来给她通风报信，不停跺脚，一身朝露的寒气。她满腔的怒火登时就被心疼代替，心想这么冷的早晨还穿那么短的裙子也不怕着凉。  
她想给她个暖烘烘的拥抱然后把她塞进沙发里烤火最好再加上一杯热气腾腾的茶。  
为什么没有呢？  
因为她们在吵架。  
格琳达口干舌燥终于让她放弃复仇，一切都还没来得及讨伐军就来袭。  
那时太着急，好多话都没来得及说。  
  
她有好多话想说。  
比如我其实想告诉你我还活着的但是费耶罗不让，比如我最后没和费耶罗在一起，比如我和费耶罗在一起的那段日子里我总是想起你。  
比如我以为，没有我，你会过得更好。  
你不曾有过一个绿皮肤的怪物做同学，你不曾和恶贯满盈的西方女巫交好。你应该站在最高处，万众瞩目。  
你当值得最好的。  
  
一切都是我以为。  
  
大理石那么冷，她抱了那么久都没有温暖起来的迹象。她想，格琳达会不会冷？那个丫头那么怕冷。  
艾芙芭突然想起来格琳达不止怕冷。她是娇惯着长大的，怕冷怕痛怕虫子，有只蚊子飞过去就会吓的尖叫直到艾芙芭把虫子打死。  
她还怕黑怕打雷，衣服料子不舒服会皱眉。  
……她害怕的东西有那么多。  
可是她却撑起了奥茨国的半边天。  
  
她从来不叫格琳达。艾芙芭想，她叫嘉琳达，嘉，她总喜欢那么强调。没人知道了，连喜欢强调的人都不在了。那个笑起来那么甜美，会像百灵鸟一样开心地歌唱，蹦蹦跳跳的嘉琳达，彻彻底底，消失的一干二净。  
艾芙芭突然泣不成声。  
她把墓碑抱的那么紧，就像许多年前在那个寝室格琳达抱住她一样那么紧。  
这个拥抱终究还是晚了。  
来的太迟太迟。  
  
我们兜兜转转了大半生，恨过怨过想念过，却没想到说一句我爱你。  
承认一句我爱你，居然用尽一生的力气。  
  
FIN.  
——————————————————

①比丽娜：又叫毕琳娜。多萝茜的朋友，一只聪明的会说话的母鸡

②：平顶头人把脑子装进罐子里随身携带，没有了罐子就是真·白痴

奥茨玛为奥茨国的女王，多萝茜为公主。后者即《绿野仙踪》主人公，公主之位由奥茨玛册封。这里私设她们是一对（原著姬爆了_(:зゝ∠)_） 

以下是po的碎碎念：

本文前面站在格琳达的视角讲述Wicked,将死之人最后的剖白。po其实对后面格琳达的官方OOC很不开心。强行BG

在po眼里格琳达其实内心很细腻，第一幕格琳达站出来拒绝了费耶罗并和艾芙芭一起跳舞，po觉得这里正好体现了格琳达的性子——有点骄纵但是心肠不坏，而且敏感。还有Defying Gravity这首曲子里艾芙芭点出了格琳达的野心。这一幕我是懵逼的因为我完全没看出格琳达这个有点傻白甜的姑娘其实算是比较有心计。

然后po就想，如果这个故事是格琳达的视角会怎么样？会不会要沉重的多？

但是写的一点不沉重_(:зゝ∠)_

好吧这其实就是一个我爱你你也爱我但是谁都不说直到一方离去才恍然大悟却只能抱着墓碑哭的故事

标题的意思是狗尾草.....狗尾草的花语是艰难、不被人了解的爱。很配格琳达，但是直接叫狗尾草实在是.....


End file.
